yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-Kai Snobetty
Yo-Kai Snobetty & Got It Maid is the 9th episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Season 3 Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Usapyon: Hey, Holly! Have you gotten any news about Yo-kai inspirits? Holly: Why do you care? Usapyon: Uh...'cause I'm your partner. Holly: Not anymore, I can handle things on my own. Usapyon: But I think we should work as a team. Holly: I personally don't care what you think. Usapyon: Well, personally, you're mean! Holly: Aw, did I hurt your feewings? Usapyon: *groans* Why you... Usapyon presses on the buttons of his helmet, entering into Invader mode, shooting at Holly. {Opening Title Sequence} Usapyon: Are you done being a snob? Holly: I don't know, are you done being a wimp? Usapyon: What has gotten...*gasps* I feel the presence of a Yo-kai. Holly: Oh really, thanks for the info, Captain Obvious. Usapyon: Now I get it, you've been inspirited. Holly: No dip. Usapyon: Snobetty, if you don't mind, could you please stop inspiriting Holly? Snobetty: *huffs* Fine, if I must. Snobetty sashays away, out of the detective agency, leaving her medal behind. Holly: That...was really weird. Usapyon: I'm just glad to have you back. Holly: Me too. "screen closes in on Snobetty's medal, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Whisper: I'm going away for a few days, please don't hurt each other. Nick continued playing his video game while Jibanyan was reading a magazine, not even acknowledging Whisper. Whisper: Were you two listening? Nick: Uh huh. Jibanyan: Yep. Whisper: That's it? You're not gonna miss me? Nick: Uh huh. Jibanyan: Yep. Whisper: *sighs* Whisper phases out the window and floats away; Nick enters the kitchen, looking for a snack. Nick: Hey, where'd my skittles go? Whisper, do you know where my skittles went! : *no response* Nick: Where is he? Jibanyan: Nick, you know where Whisper is? I need to borrow the Yo-kai pad. Nick: No, I have no clue where he went. Jibanyan: Well great, now how will I get tickets for Next HarMEOWny's concert. Nick: Where did he go? Jibanyan: You've got his medal he gave you. Nick: Nah, I misplaced it, but there is this medal he left on my desk. Jibanyan: Maybe this is our Whisper replacement. Nick: Finally, took a long time. Nick inserts the medal into his Model U1, summoning Got It Maid. Got It Maid: How may I be of service? Jibanyan: Oh no, not this insane chick. Nick: Can you find my skittles package for me? Got It Maid: You've got it! Got It Maid hurries off in a flash, and returns quickly afterwards with the skittles. Nick: Wow, better than Whisper. Thanks! Jibanyan: Nick, I don't think you should have her do anything else. Nick: Why? She's actually a hard working butler. Jibanyan: I know Whisper isn't the best, but Got It Maid is literally insane. Nick: She seems fine to me. Jibanyan: That's what they all say. for the next couple of hours, Nick has Got It Maid doing several of his chores, completing them in lightning speed. Got It Maid: Anything else, mater Nicholas? Nick: There's a really annoying fly, can you catch it? Got It Maid: Of course. Got It Maid pulls out a bazooka, firing at the walls. Nick: What the what!? Jibanyan: What I tell ya. Nick: It's just a fly, why can't she use a fly swatter? There's literally one downstairs!! Jibanyan: I told you, should've listened. Nick: It's ok, I can fix this. Nick inserts a medal into his Model U-1, summoning Venoct. Venoct: Hello, Nicholas. Jibanyan: Why'd you summon him? I can take care of crazy maid. Nick: Really, why don't you tell that to her bazooka? Jibanyan: Fair point. Venoct: This lady, I've got this. Venoct used his snake scarf, to choke Got It Maid, knocking her out; Venoct dragged Got It Maid out of the house and down the street. Nick: That solves that problem, but what about the walls? Whisper: I leave you two for 12 hours and the place is already destroyed. Nick: Yeah, I'm never summoning Got It Maid again. "screen closes in on a very enraged Whisper with his hands on his hips, then closes" {End} Characters *Nicholas Adams *Holly Anne Thomas *Whisper *Usapyon *Jibanyan *Venoct *Snobetty *Got It Maid Episode Recap Nick: It's time for a recap! Whisper: So Nick, who are your friends in this recap? Nick: Got It Maid. Holly: Snobetty {Cut to Red background} Got It Maid: I finished vacuuming. Nick: How did you get back in my house!? Snobetty: You did a horrible job, I could've done better. Got It Maid: Oh really, is that a challenge? Snobetty: It might as well be. Holly: This can't go well. Snobetty and Got It Maid race to see who can clean the dishes the fastest, breaking the plates and bowls. Nick: Get out of my house!! Got It Maid: What a snob. Snobetty: Right. {End} Category:Yo-Kai Adventures Category:Episodes